


addiction [ madara uchiha x reader ]

by madaraswifey



Category: Naruto
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Food Play, Hair-pulling, Lemon, Little Sisters, No Incest, Pain Kink, Protective Uchiha Madara, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Senju Tobirama Needs a Hug, Smut, daddy kink madara, smuttyasfuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madaraswifey/pseuds/madaraswifey
Summary: addiction — in which the senju heiress has multiple affairs with the enemy clan leader; uchiha madara. sneaking into one of madara's hideouts multiple nights to get their pleasures, hoping to not get caught; though the adrenaline rush it would give them if someone were to find them in the same bed thrilled both madara and [name].
Relationships: Uchiha Madara/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	1. The Genjutsu

**Author's Note:**

> addiction — a madara uchiha x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE GENJUTSU  
> —after being caught in a genjutsu, [name] meets a certain someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Addiction— a madara x reader

"[name]" a man with long brown hair spoke, clearly not wanting to deal with anything

she let out a frustrated groan, crossing her arms across her chest. "I just don't understand! why do i have to go? why not tobirama-nii?"

"because, our clan members believe you aren't doing anything around here."

"why the hell do they care! I'm barely your sister!" it was true. [name] was only connected with the senju through their father, butsuma.

in fact, it was the reason she hadn't looked like a "regular" senju. she wore soft [skin color] skin, [eye color] eyes that looked like rare gems, and [hair color] locks.

"don't say that, you know I don't like it."

she sighed, "right, forgive me, nii-san.."

hashirama stood from his seat, standing tall beside [name]. he put a warm hand on her shoulder, "good luck out there.."

"make us proud."

[name] felt a sudden spark of admiration.

hashirama tilted his head, pressing a friendly kiss on the top of her head.

smiling to herself, she turned around, her yukata flowing as she held a grip on her katana.

hashirama walked out of the office, meeting tobirama's questioning face.

tobirama watched as his sister calmly gave the orders to their people. "so, you convinced her?"

"are you blind? she's obviously doing it." hashirama playfully said.

tobirama squinted, clearly not wanting to get angry with his elder brother. "she.. she won't get hurt will she?" he whispered, genuinely worried.

hashirama shook his head, "they're only checking out the area, besides even if there was something to happen. she'll be fine, perfectly fine."

**▬▬▬「 ୨୧ 」▬▬▬**

[name] ran in the front, the others struggling to be in sync.

"[name] - sama! this is quite embarrassing, but could you slow down please?"

she felt her cheeks grow hot. "oh yes, I'm sorry." slowing her pace down, she began to feel multiple chakra networks.

"everyone spread out"

all shinobi spread out, all heading in different directions except for one.

"will you be alright, by.. yourself?"

a snicker left her lips, "will I be alright? what do you take me as, now get going."

they gulped before disappearing into the shadows.

[name] wiped the smirk off of her face, furrowing her eyebrows.  
she sighed before heading towards the strongest chakra network that was far away from the others.

there was a lump in her throat that made her want to turn back and run, but she remembered the assuring smile of her dearest nii-san.

her eyes took a mental photo of the surroundings, tall trees, water, grass, rocks..

blinking, her heart thumped as the surroundings suddenly changed.

sweat pooled on her forehead as she felt a strong and cold presence behind her.

"ah.. so it's the senju heiress." she felt his cold breath on the back of her neck, causing the little hairs to go up. a dark chuckle erupted from his mouth. "come on now, why so quiet, little princess. "

[name] gulped, 'it's just a genjutsu, although a very strong one..'

"are you alarmed by my quietness? you seem to be talking a lot."  
madara's lips rose up to a smirk at her remark, her bold attitude pulling her towards him.

recollecting herself, she turned around, meeting face to face with a pair of bright red eyes. 'an uchiha '

unlike her elder brother tobirama, she didn't particularly hate the uchiha people unless they gave her a reason to.

her [ eye color ] eyes narrowed to put up a front, when in reality she was taking a closer look at his appearance. long black hair, a red armor that looked about the same as hashirama's, and a well sculpted face.

not wanting to jump into action, since she clearly knew nothing about the man, she took a step back.

"I can tell you belong to the uchiha clan, and I'm the heiress to the senju clan. our clans have been battling for quite some time, so put two and two together."

madara snickered, "a smart one, aren't you dear?"

"dear? we barely know one another, let's not get too comfortable shall we?" an equally as devious smirk landed onto her [ pink , brown , dark brown , etc ] lips.

" I have to go now, don't come around here anymore. do me the favor, will you?"easily escaping his genjutsu, she retreated to regroup with her people who seemed to be done dealing with the other uchiha.

madara hid in the trees, the smirk still on his face.  
doing what a clan leader should do, he stepped into the now empty battlefield, checking on the men who happened to be alive.

**▬▬▬「 ୨୧ 」▬▬▬**

hashirama held a proud smile up on his face.

tobirama scoffed, "why are you smiling when she's just told you about our men whom have died in battle."

[name] scratched her head, "ah..aha..."

tobirama smiled a very feeble smile, turning to face her as he sat on the desk. "now, that doesn't mean I'm not proud of you, because I am."

she gave a close eyed smile, her eye lashes showing off. "thank you tobirama-nii!"

"yeah, yeah.. so, how was it?"

[name] sighed, turning around to place her katana up on the holder on the wall. "well.." she thought back to the attractive uchiha man, her mind thinking of things she wasn't supposed to be thinking of. "it was interesting, to say the least, thanks for asking."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slow updates!


	2. Cravings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CRAVINGS  
> — Madara and [name] can't contain their cravings for one another  
> [mature content ! smut]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Addiction—a madara x reader

[name] sat on top of a hill underneath the shade of the large tree.

a sigh left her soft lips, she was out in the middle of no where.

as usual, since she always distanced herself from the clan.

this was her little hiding spot, somewhere not even hashirama could find.

he was always the smart one, when she was younger, he'd find every way to find her.

and tobirama? well tobirama was the one who'd scold her for what seemed to last for an eternity.

perhaps she enjoyed getting yelled at, because she continued to run away.

"salutations, senju princess."

_'ah, it's that uchiha man, once again . .'_

"I'm no princess."

"I'm a damn queen you got that that?" she said, now standing behind him, her [eye color] eyes piercing into his back.

madara began to chuckle, quickly turning into a crazed long laugh.

[name] scoffed, now appearing in front of the taller male. with a hand on her hip, she looked up at his three tomoed sharingan. "i remember telling you to stay away, did i not?"

his laughing died down, "no. you told me to stay away from that area, and I did."

she gave him a mocking coo, "awh, you stayed away for little ole me."

madara raised a brow, clicking his tongue. "no, no, i did it so we can get to know each other. I remember you telling me I couldn't call you darling because we weren't close."

he chuckled, standing behind her. his lips neared her ear. "I wonder if this is close enough for you . ."

her breaths shortened, "don't tell me you've grown an infatuation with the enemy, uchiha."

"you may call me madara, quite frankly I'd rather you yell out my name rather than my surname"

his sudden words uproared a tingly sensation in her stomach.

she sighed in defeat, a clear exaggeration. "well, I guess I can fall guilty as well madara-kun."

turning around, she faced him. "I wont lie now, you had me spaced out ever since our first meeting."

"I'm glad you're not a liar, perhaps we can do this _just this one time_ and then we can act as if we never met." he proposed, a poisonous smirk on his face.

she hummed, putting a finger on her chin. "I believe I know what you're doing here . . but"

she let out an exasperated sigh. "I can't help but be intrigued."

putting her finger on his chin, she tilted her head to the side. "if you may, please do tell me when it is you plan to do these things . ."

"well I doubt you'd like to do such things in the middle of the open . ."

"ah, I can take you into one of our hideouts." he mumbled, taking her finger into his mouth and sucking on it.

by _'our'_ [name] could only believe he was talking about his clan. "I'm alright with that, it'll be our little secret."

**▬▬▬「 ୨୧ 」▬▬▬**

madara immediately dropped her onto the large bed.

his mouth directly met her cleavage, running his tongue in circles before biting and sucking.

"mm- madara you impatient bast-"

she was cut off as he wrapped a hand around her throat.

her cheeks grew hot, saliva watering in her mouth at the sudden burst of pleasure

he stopped sucking on her chest, chuckling. "you like that, it's not surprising but I didn't expect it . ."

[name] wrapped her legs around his waist, flipping him underneath her. she put a hand on his, removing it from her neck.

"I'm not the type to beg, I hope you weren't expecting me to get on my knees and beg you to let me enjoy myself." saying what she had to say, she took his fingers, putting one into her hot mouth.

she sucked on it softly, giving him a view of her half lidded eyes, her knees squeezing against his torso.

it became a struggle for madara not to moan, shoving another finger into her mouth.

[name] took his fingers away, teasingly untying her yukata. "I wonder if i put a bra on this morning . ."

anxiously watching, his pupils

dilated for the slightest millisecond.

she put a finger on her lips, "oh I guess I must've forgot to!" she exclaimed, her perfect breasts exposed to the cold air.

a smirk lifted onto her lips as she felt something poke her. she pulled her yukata off, setting it to the side.

she removed madara's dark blue top , admiring the toned muscles of his tanned body.

her lips sucked on his skin, her free hands rubbing his body.

she hummed, sending vibrations through out his body. "your pants keep getting tighter and tighter around your legs, would you like for me to help you, _daddy_?"

madara kissed his teeth, she was keeping him on edge and he couldn't take it anymore. his hand caressed her soft face, "do daddy the favor, won't you?"

[name] allowed madara to take his black pants and trousers off, getting onto his knees.

she licked her pretty [lip color] lips, pooling spit into her mouth.

she spat on his hard dick, rubbing it down his hot length.

she sucked on the tip, making eye contact with him as she bobbed her head down.

madara groaned, gripping onto her loose [hair color] hair. "hell- , just like that darling . ."

his dick went in and out of her throat as she bobbed her head. pink dusting her cheeks from the lack of air.

she took him out of her mouth, scooting closer and placing his wet dick in between her breasts. she moved up and down, the sound of his lubricated dick smacking against her soft breasts increasing as she felt him twitch.

"let it all out, won't you daddy"

she stuck her tongue out, bouncing as she felt the hot liquid spew all over her breasts and mouth. she licked it all from her plump lips, feeling herself get flipped over.

"you're such a good girl my love, now open wide."

his hot breath made her core ache , the feeling of his hot breathing hovering over her throbbing pussy made her bite her lip

her womanhood became desperate, spreading her legs open.

madara stuck two fingers into her entrance, just to see how much of her juices would push out, and boy was it a lot.

he chuckled, using both of his thumbs to massage her inner thighs in circles.

as her thighs spread, he got a full view of her glistening pussy. dragging his hot tongue from her entrance up to the top, he felt her body shake.

"mmm, madara . ."

he smacked the side of her bum. "I said I want to hear you scream my name, not mumble it , did I not?"

her mouth watered, feeling him suck and roam his tongue in and out of her gushing region.

she gasped, accidentally shoving his face tight between her thighs. she gripped onto his hair, panting.

"m-madara! m-mgh!" she moaned out, shoving his face up and down.

as though her thighs weren't already suffocating madara, she tightened her legs around his head.

"madara! o-oh! ahh . . " she was out of breath, her legs dropping down, finally letting him breath properly.

not that he minded it. infact, he loved it, it was new to him, to have his face shoved into such endless pools of sweet syrup.

the way she grabbed onto his hair and made his head move only aroused him more. he wasn't quite finished, as he had still been slurping up the last of her cream.

he towered over her hot and sweaty body, getting close to her ear. "now we're at the best part . ."

his dick began to push into her entrance, already tightening around the tip.

her legs squeezed around his torso, grabbing onto her hair.

she relaxed herself, feeling the rest of his dick pulse inside of her.

"mmm-" she had begun to softly moan, interrupted by Madara's thrust.

his hips bucked against her tight body, causing her run her nails down his back.

"F-FUCK—" she could no longer contain her lewd noises, using her left hand to yank on his hair and the right to claw his back.

"UGH- MM-" she could no longer process her words, accepting the kiss that madara had offered her.

she aggressively battled with his tongue, her moans vibrating them.

she cut it off, throwing her head back as lines of saliva dribbled down her chin and chest.

with another thrust madara hit her g-spot again. "m-madara! i- I cant—"

he wrapped his hand around her throat, his face and body producing an immense amount of sweat. "cum for me, coat me in your sweet cream!" he growled, continuing to thrust in and out of her.

her body felt weak as her legs became numb, she stabbed her nails into his back moaning loudly before panting.

madara flipped her over, sliding his over lubricated dick in between her bum, bouncing her jiggly curves down onto his hot, hard, and twitching cock.

his cum splattered onto her back, decorating her [skin color] skin.

he laid beside her heavy breathing body. a laugh erupting from within him. "it's going to be hard to forget about each other now won't it?"

she scoffed, "speak for yourself . . besides no one's said we were done here uchiha."

she crawled on his lower half, she licked his thighs, taking his cock into her mouth again.

" i thought you were all done for, now let's see how many times we can make each other cum"

**▬▬▬「 ୨୧ 」▬▬▬**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, uhm thank you for the kudos! i dont exactly know what they mean-  
> im new here and this is my first time using this site, ill probably be uploading  
> a lot, if not all of my other works from wattpad! — author denise


	3. Doubtings of The Clan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DOUBTINGS OF THE CLAN  
> —after the euphoric night [name] shared with uchiha madara, [name] is greeted with Hashirama who tells her their clan members are doubting her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Addiction— a madara x reader

as ( y/n ) 's eyes fluttered at the sight of the bright sun ; a striking pain ran up her thighs .

"son of a —"

she winced , clenching the cream colored sheets to her low rised bed .

she let out a forced laugh , "you bastard madara . . "

saying his name aloud made the tip of her tongue jolt with the same tingly sensation she had felt the night prior to this morning .

although , she had slept with the enemy ; not just the clashing clan , but the leader of the very clan —

— it served her a damn good satisfaction she hadn't felt in a while . having the big ego she had , she would have to stay truthful to herself and say ; no one has made her feel as good as madara had .

not the still hungover senju whom she was suppose to be set up to marry . oh no , hm , ( y/n ) was independent , she wasn't going to be forced to do something she didn't want ; and marrying that man was  _ not  _ a want of hers .

its not like she despised him , she just felt no feelings towards him , and the one time they had enterwined in sexual relations , he couldn't make her feel satisfied before he reached his limit .

she went over hashirama's head the whole day after that incident ; begging him to cancel the wed .

while tobirama stood back and watched his elder brother struggle with the stubborn young woman .

she sighed , daring to lift a leg and throw it over the other .

she buttoned the unbuttoned buttons of her night gown ; well , it wasn't much of a gown , more like an oversized button up shirt .

her bare feet hit the plank wood of their flooring , heading for the storing of sake .

sweet sweet sake .

she grabbed a shot glass , pouring it to the very brim ; tilting her head back and downing it down her throat .

"you just woke up and here you are , drinking ."

she blew raspberry , "shut up tobirama

nii—chan . "

"ooh , scary ." he stated at her with a bored face , sighing .

"nii—san is looking for you ." with that , he turned around , taking a step .

though , he was not finished . "also , try to prevent coming home late ( y/n ) ."

she gave a sour scowl as soon as tobirama left the premises , aggressively slamming the shot glass onto the counter .

rubbing her eyes , she walked along the lengthy hall ; knocking on the hard wooden door . "nii—chan , im here ."

the door ripped open , reveing a smiling hashirama . "ah ! ( y/n ) ! finally !"

pulling her inside his office he stood with his hands on his hips . "you — you missed another meeting yesterday ."

that sentence itself was enough to wake her up ,  _ shit. _

"the rest of our clan , they're  _ still _ convinced you're a good for nothing ( y/n ) . i hate having to tell you what to do , but why won't you listen ." he shot her a look of disappointment , sighing .

( y/n ) crossed her arms over her chest , "i really . . just don't care what they think of me nii—chan ." she huffed , " when have i ever cared ? their thoughts , dislikes , likes , they're all irrelevant to me ."

"( y/nnnnn ) , for the love of kami just do something thats going to show them just who you are , the ( y/n ) tobirama and I know ." he too , was tired of what his clan members had to see about his adoring younger sister ; it bugged him , but he couldn't find out what he would do .

"fine . you want me to show them who I  _ really _ am ?" she turned around , sliding the door open , taking her leave .

hashirama immediately regretted his choice of words , sweat trickling down his forehead as he rushed towards her . "ahaaa ! hold on a minute there —"

"its alright , nii—chan , i understood ." strutting her way towards her bedroom , she grabbed a red silk dress ; grabbing the fur coat that hung against the smooth lining of the dark oak wood .

she slipped on her black heels as though it was a glove slipping its way onto a hand ; she chuckled to herself .

she grabbed her black kunai pouch , strapping it against her thigh ; hiding it beneath the pretty dress of hers .

snatching her sacred katana off of the wall , which she had taken from hashirama's wall onto her own , she tucked her hair behind her ears .

she hummed in satisfaction , her heels clicking against the floor as she made her way towards the room in which stored all of the ninja tools ; knowing it was about time when the senju were to spar with one another .

without knocking , she stepped in ; putting her arms behind her back with a sickenly sweet smile . "hello gentlemen !"

each of them stared at her , her two front pieces of hair were tucked behind her ear , her diamond shaped byakugou ; the sight of her red and black decorated katana on the side of her leg .

" _ ( y-y/n ) — sama !  _ "

**▬▬▬「 ୨୧ 」▬▬▬**


	4. FUR COAT, HIGH HEELS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FUR COAT , HIGH HEELS  
> —[name] challenges her clan members in a spar, all of  
> them against her, in hopes of finally getting them off of  
> her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Addiction— a madara x reader

_“[name] – sama !”_

They straighten their backs , putting their hands behind their backs ; bowing down to the [hair color] – ette .

“a little birdie has been telling me you guys don't think about me too well eh?” they immediatley noticed the tone of her voice, she was annoyed, tired, and bored.

They choked on their very own breath , they thought since she missed nearly all of the clan meetings ; it’d be alright to put their five cents in .

she raised a perfectly fined eyebrow , “right . well , would you all finally put some damn faith in me if we were to . . “ a smirk twisted onto her plump lips , “spar , all of you versus me .”

gasps emitted from each of them , some men holding up scowls onto their faces . “ [name] — sama ! why would you suggest such a – such an idiotic idea ! “

Her [eye color] eyes locked onto the only brave man to speak up and say something . “are your perhaps , doubting my skills yamamoto—kun ?”

The brunette male grit his teeth , “of course not [name] — sama —”

she cut him off, “well then . I’ll give you _boys_ five minutes to prepare yourselves.” With that , she strut away , hips swinging and her black heels clicking against the wood .

“why is it you always anger her yamamoto . .”

“hell , she’s always angry it isn’t my fault .”

**▬▬▬「 ୨୧ 」▬▬▬**

Sitting on a soft gray boulder , [name] used her katana to hold up her right arm .

“why do you always have to take everything to another extent [name]?”

Her eyes flickered down to her elder brother , noticing the playful smile on his face . “because , im tired of their inputs , and I’m also bored , stressed , and everything above . . “ she yawned lifting herself up ; putting her hands on the end of her sword , resting her face on them .

The army of senju men neared her standing ; each of them looking up at her figure . “[name] — sama ! are you sure about this !”

She sighed , humming before nodding . “positive .”

“w-well ! perhaps you should dress in better fitting so you could move better !”

“im fine as I am , if I’m going to fight I'm going to fight in style .” Clearing her throat her eyes looked at each of them , noticing hashirama had joined tobirama in his watching.

“right . . there will be no killing lucky for you , once you’re knocked out you’re not allowed to be back in battle ; one of our medical nin will drag your pathetic body out and heal you .” [name] ‘s voice wasn’t soft and small ; it was stern with a hint of hoarse .

Her eyes darted to the same man she was suppose to marry . “itsuki ! did you just look up my dress !” A coat of chakra surrounded her body like an aura , grouping chakra in the palm of her dominant hand.

“i-I was only wondering what was strapped onto your thigh—”

Her anger boiled , she lifted her foot off of the rock ; her hand covered in chakra as she aimed for the man . Her fist made contact with his jaw , wiping her face from the splatter of blood . “I hope none of you were looking with him , now we can start our battle !” she wore a forced smile on her face watching from the corner of her eye as the man was carried away .

She kicked off of the grassy fields , grabbing a seal and forming hand signs . “ninja art ; kunai eruption jutsu !” Kunai emerged from the large seal , paper bombs tagged into each of the spears . Smoke covered the crowd of shinobi , using this as her advantage [name] took her katana and wacked those who weren’t damaged by the explosion on the back of the neck .

Hasbirama hummed , shutting his eyes as a smile curved onto his face .

Her eyes pierced onto the remaining senju , around two thirds of the men were taken out . They all charged towards her , causing her to grunt .

"water style ; water dragon jutsu !”

“where the hell did she get a water source from !” As they lifted their foots off of the ground to protect and attack , they noticed the dryness of the once moist grass .

“lightning style ; multi – thunder spears !” Thunder ran its way into the water dragon , stabbing the shinobi with thunder , the water dragon melted , leaving the water seeping back into the dirt .

The [hair color] — ette scoffed , walking away from the training grounds and into the compound .

“well that ended quickly . .” Tobirama sighed , shrugging at his elder brothers input. “yes I think it was because itsuki ticked her off . .”

Hashirama nodded , “good point tobirama . .”

“well , I’m going to go fishing for dinner .” tobirama turned away beginning to walk .

Hashirama watched as his men scoffed in agony , shrugging and walking back into his home .

▬▬▬「 ୨୧ 」▬▬▬ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since tsunade is the granddaughter of hashirama . . who do you think will teach her everything about   
> medical ninjutsu and her strength . . smirky face 
> 
> updates are coming soon! i know i only have a few hits, but leave some comments telling me how i could do better, remember critical, not hateful :)


	5. A Very Drunk Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A VERY DRUNK NIGHT  
> —in which [name]  
> gets drunk after her  
> sparring and decides  
> to call out to madara

[name] flipped her wrist upside down for the tenth time, letting the sickle of sake trickle down her throat; savoring the taste. her tongue slithered across her lips, taking in the remaining flavours of the bittersweet liquor into the hot cave of her mouth. her taste buds jumped in joy, dearly enjoying her favorite beverage entering her mouth. she sighed with guilt, even after the sparring, finishing a bottle of her sacred sake, the pit of her stomach still bubbly as it desired pleasure.

she thought back to that special night, a smirk finding it's way onto her face naturally.

**▬▬▬「 ୨୧ 」▬▬▬**

**_❝flashback❞_ **

_ the air was stiff, the room filled with their heavy breathing. _

_ "oi madara?" _

_ "hm?" _

_ "treat me like shit, please." _

_ madara turned to look at her, raising an eyebrow. "what the hell?" he stared at nude back, wondering what the hell was going on with her, treating her like shit? why would he blatantly be rude, or disrespect her out of nowhere. it truly baffled him, the only reasonable explanation he came up with was that she enjoyed being degraded; but he didnt see her as the type. _

_ she flipped over, the sheets wrapped around her naked body. "treat me how you would treat some woman at a whore house, i have to hate you." she stared into his black ores, a pleading glint in her [eye color] eyes. "i hate to be the one to say this . . " her cheeks grew hot, causing her to dart her eyes away from his. “I . .” she swallowed her pride. “I haven't felt good like . . this in such a long time . . and i see myself getting addicted to whatever goes on between you and i. So, i need you to treat me horrible to the point where I lose my attraction towards you. She huffed after finishing, closing her eyes laying her head against the fluff pillow. _

_ Madara stared at her, beginning to chuckle, his small laugh turning into his crazed psychotic laughter. _

_ She opened her eyes only to glare, “it’s not funny madara!” she crossed her arms across her chest, the sheets tucked underneath her armpits. She watched him continue to laugh at her, she groaned; slapping his bare chest with her hand. “Madara!” _

_ He stopped taunting her, looking down at her upset face, he snickered, tilting her head up with the strength of his two fingers. “Darling i’m not laughing at what you said, I'm laughing at your face. “Besides, i do agree with you . . but i don't want to forget you; and I don't want you to forget me neither.” _

_ She sighed, “yeah? Well it’s too bad for us, we’re supposed to be enemies you know . .” she pulled away from his hand, flipping around to look away from him, “this was never supposed to happen either. But  _ **_you_ ** _ wanted to stalk me and intrigue me.” she rolled her eyes although he couldnt see her do it, frowning. _

_ Madara stroked her hair with his fingers, scooting closer to her and peppering her neck with kisses. “Well, i could always connect our chakra [name] ?” _

_ She turned her head, “really?” _

_ He chuckled at her shocked face, kissing her plump lips. “Yes, and we can continue our affairs in secret.” he rested his back on the wall, pulling her by her hips and setting her on his covered lap. _

_ She debated with herself in her mind, was she really this addicted to the way this man made her feel? Far enough to hide such a secret from her elder brother’s? “Alright.” _

_ Madara smirked in victory, “it’ll hurt a little, so relax your muscles.” _

_ “They already are relaxed, madara just do it.” _

_ “Woman, you are really stubborn; i feel how tense you got after i told you it was going to hurt.” _

_ “Shut up madara.” _

**▬▬▬「 ୨୧ 」▬▬▬**

She hummed, setting down her second empty bottle heading towards the exit to the senju compound, enforcing her chakra with her hints of lust.

A small smile curving on her face when she got a small response back; it was odd really, the connection. When she strengthened her chakra network, it made her heart beats fasten, but when she got a response from madara, it slowed her heart beats down, giving a slight pain in her chest. Did that mean madara didn’t want to see her? [name] shrugged, running a hand into her [hair color] locks.

She walked her ways to her special hiding spot, leading her chakra to a place farther from her hideout, hiding her chakra as she now walked the correct path.

**▬▬▬「 ୨୧ 」▬▬▬**

She sat underneath the large tree, it was a hunched one; the tree branches and leaves created a shade and hood. The hill it sat on was nice too, the grass was healthy and small camellias stuck out here and there.

“You chose the worst time to do that woman.”

She turned towards the ravenette, “it took you long enough madara.”

He rose an eyebrow, “[name] it’s been like five minutes since you intensified your chakra.” he walked towards her sitting, sticking a hand out for her to grab. The texture of his gruff glove rubbed against her soft palm, lifting her off of the ground. “You’re drunk.”

[name] shrugged, “yes and what about it? I’m stressed and i need to be relieved, madara.” she crossed her arms across her chest, her arms coincidently squishing and pushing her breasts up.

He sighed, rubbing his forehead. “No woman, you don’t even know what you’re saying right now. You probably even think you're dreaming right now.” she stumbled, causing him to immediately grab onto her waist and hold her up. “Why would you come out here [name]? Don't you know there's a lot of bad people in this world who would gratefully do you wrong.”

[name] sighed, “right . . are you gonna take me back home or something?” she slurred her words, her eyes half lidded as they tried to capture her surroundings.

Madara shook his head, putting his arm under her legs and lifting her up, cradling her in his arms. “It’s not like i can just drop you off, besides i don't know where your compound resides.

[name] giggled, kissing his cheek, “look we’re like a married couple!”

He blushed lightly, shaking his head at her. “You’re so loud woman.” he walked down the hill, careful to not slip and drop her. His dark figure blending in within the various dark oak trees, the leaves falling off of the branches as the wind nipped at their roots. his free hand kept pushing her [hair color] away as the cold breeze forced her locks to rip away at the air. Madara looked down at her, her cheeks and nose were the slightest shade of pink on her [skin color], most likely due to the cold.  _ ‘How cute . .’  _ he thought, continuing to look down at her face, his feet taking him to his hideout. He stepped down the old cement steps, the light from outside disappearing as he traveled further down the steep vine covered staircase. He pushed the door to the side, causing it to slide open. A small hum emitted from his closed mouth, walking inside the hollow corridor and closing the sliding door. He stepped once, his light stepping echoing against the fine walls. He walked down the hall, entering the last room. Madara’s eyes flickered down at the [hair color]-ette, noticing how her chest rose and fell back down, small light yawns coming from her mouth. using his right hand , as his left was occupied with holding her close, he untucked the new clean sheets laying her head on the pillow. He removed her high heels, bending down and setting them on the floor. Madara groaned at himself, lifting her upper body back up to remove her coat. “Finally . .” he huffed, tucking her into his bed and walking towards the fireplace. He brought his hands together spewing fire from his mouth, the logs of wood catching on fire and crackling. He moved his head, causing the torches propped on the wall enlighten.

“Madaraaaaaaaaa!”

He turned towards the cheery voice, watching as [name] sat up with an idiotic smile plastered on her face. He felt like laughing at her, her cheeks were puffed up and her nose was dazed with pink. “Go back to sleep woman.”

“Mmmmmmmmm . .” [name] put a finger on her chin, beginning to ponder. “No! Can you come lay with me though!” she hugged herself, pleading eyes with a questioning smile.

Madara looked away from her, looking at the burning firewood; he quickly let the smile curve, sighing before putting on his poker face once more. “Alright.” he walked towards her, sitting on the space she left right next to her.

[name] groaned, sitting up with her body still under the soft sheets. “Can you take your shirt off, i wanna cuddle right now . .”

He sighed, pulling his long sleeved shirt off and setting it on the night stand; he watched her scoot further away, causing him roll into the bed. “You know, you are a different woman when you’re drunk.”

She wrapped her arms across his torso, snuggling her face into his toned chest. “Oiiiii, and what exactly is that supposed to mean, huh? I just want a hug, a nice . . long warm hug.” she frowned, tightening the grip her arms held.

He looked down at her saddening face, sighing and stroking her [hair color] locks. “Alright alright, forgive me.” he watched as her eyelashes flexed against the emitting rays from the alit torches, her smooth skin settling in nicely with his rougher skin. 

[name]’s head pounced, “hey madara?” she looked up at him with charming [eye color] eyes,which were half lidded due to the way the heat made her feel warm and sleepy. He responded to her with a hum, wanting to read a book, or perhaps study within a sacred scroll.

“What's with your life? I mean you obviously know a little about me, because you’re obviously obsessed with me. Like most people . . oh but who can blame them? Look at me . .” she puckered her lips, shrugging. 

Madara chuckled, “wow, big ego you have there woman.” he raised an eyebrow at her, finding her personality amusing; he like that.

She sat up, crossing her legs over one another. “So, what do you do other than be a clan leader, hm?” she looked at him with curious eyes, genuinely wanting to know more about him.

“Mm . . i have a younger brother is all.”

[name] smiled, “i always wanted a younger sister, so they could be my little menace and take after me.” she pondered for a bit, secretly praying one of her brother’s would gift her with a niece or nephew. She looked back at him to notice the snicker on his face, “what’s his name! Ahh, what’s his personality like, hmmmm? GAH! What’s his age?”

Madara hummed, sitting up as well. “His name is izuna, his personality . . i don't quite know, he’s a bit quiet around me. And his age? Why do you need that?” madara felt a bolt of jealousy pulsate around his heart, staring at the [hair color]—ette.

“Because i need to know if he’s still around the age where i can make him into my minion!” she stated, pointing a finger up to the ceiling.

He internally let out a relieved sigh, if she was sober she would have immediately detected his jealousy and would taunt him. “No, he’s a mature age twenty three turning twenty four.”

She frowned, “mm . . that's too bad i really want a mini meeee!”

“Then have children.”

“BAHA! You sound so funny madara! I don't want to have children, because i’ll kill the man who impregnated me. I'll be experiencing so much painnnn, and also nine months?? Nine months without my best friend, SAKE?!”

Madara chuckled, “perhaps its best if you stay away from that  _ best friend  _ of yours. I actually can’t believe this is the [name] i met in the woods.”

“Do you need new eyes? Huh, huh, huh? Or use your sharingan. I am  _ clearly  _ the [name] you met in the woods. No one’s as pretty as me.” she mocked him, blowing raspberry at him, crossing her arms across her chest and huffing.

“Can you go to sleep already? I need you to wake up and be a sober woman, i'm sure both of our people will suspect us if we begin returning home late.”

“But i don’t wanna go home, it’s boring there, and it seems like everyone hates me.” tears streamed down her face, “i say i dont care what people think about me, but it truly hurts to know my own people have no faith in me.” she collapsed into his lap, staining his pants in tears. 

Madara’s eyes stayed wide open, not knowing if he tells her to man up, or for her to stop crying.

“And you probably think i’m pathetic huh? Ah, don't worry this happens everytime i drink! I can't be real with myself when i'm sober so i face reality when i'm drunk. Tobirama nii—chan tells me it’s embarrassing, and he’s my role model so it hurts, but i walk away from him.”she sighed, flipping over and letting her head rest in his lap, her puffy cheeks and nose now visible to madara. “Oh but hashi nii—san is the best . . he doesn’t really care what i do, he babies me a lot . .” she sighed again, “i’ve always hoped tobirama nii—chan would treat me just as good, i yearn for his acceptance.” she huffed, “oh what am i talking about . . he’s clearly proud of me, but he tends to hate the real me, or so i think . . he doesn’t like that i drink, and he also doesn’t like that i leave the compound. But what does he expect? I dont like anyone in our clan other than them! What am i supposed to do there? Stay in my bedroom like a good girl and let myself wither with each day?”

Madara stayed silent as she vented to him; well he doesn’t quite know if she was actually talking to him, but he listened. She finished with that last sentence, breathing heavily. He pet her head, “there there . .” he pulled her into his arms, tucking her under the covers. “You need rest [name].” she hummed, bringing her legs close to her upper body and hugging his arm.

“Okay . .” she shut her eyes, her mind fuzzy as she dozed off to a neverland. “Thank you for listening mada . .” she cut herself off, her body and muscles relaxing and sinking into the bed.

Madara stared, enjoying the nickname that wasn’t supposed to be a nickname. He hummed, he would keep this night a secret from her; if she were to not remember that is. He thought she would be embarrassed and never speak to him. Madara didnt want that though, not because he wanted to keep having sex, but he liked her company; he’ll never say it out loud, but her company was different. Oh, but yes, he still wanted to continue having intimate nights with her.

**▬▬▬「 ୨୧ 」▬▬▬**


End file.
